honor_i_krew_jukotatsufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wiosna 1477 - Karo
Wątki: ''Wojna z Wu, rodzina karo, Plaga, inne. Wojna z jedną z frakcji WU Znacznik: ''WYSOKI PROFIL Wyzwania i ustalone w ich trakcie prawdy: Zebranie Armii * Mobilizacja Armii przedprowadzona idealnie "Serce rośnie patrząc na te ruchy" - Armia będzie słuchać Hatamoto - Ludzie chcą zobaczyć umiejętności kata - dodatkowa motywacja - Pierwsze oddziały wymaszerowały W CIĄGU GODZINY - KAWALERIA z rozkazami będzie do dyspozycji generała w niezwykle szybkim czasie - Morale wśród chłopów wzrasta, gdy ci widzą, że atak nie pozostaje bezkarny - ASHIGARU będą mieli większe morale - Ubocznym efektem przemowy Daimyo jest rywalizacja wśród kilku wyższych rangą oficerów - Karo jest postrzegany zaledwie jako pośrednik Daimyo i Generała - Wśród armio rozeszła się plotka ze bohaterowie kampanii mogą liczyć na łaskę Generała a może nawet samego Daimyo - Sąsiednie mocarstwa otrzymawszy raporty jak szybko zmobilizowano armie nie uwierzą w nie Ukrycie przemarszu Armii * Armia klanu Jukotatsu przemaszerowała przez prowincje Juko stając u granic Wu niczym błyskawica zemsty, kompletnie zaskakując sąsiadów -Szybkośc była kluczowa - nawet Generał będzie zdziwiony - Żołnierze mają wysokie morale z racji uzyskania przewagi tatycznej - Jeden z podwładnych Generała odegrał kluczową role w pewnym incydencie (Generał) - Wojsko wyniosło z tego jak w przyszłości działać szybciej i sprawniej - System komunikcji w prowincji okazał się zawodny, wiadomości spóźniały się lub się gubiły Zaopatrzenie dla Armii * Ukrycie lini zaopatrzenia nie uszło uwagi czterech sąsiadów, natomiast są one rozstawione i będą działać. - Udało się je ukryć przed celem ataku - Ludzie Oniwabana ujęli dwóch wrogich szpiegów chocś za późno żeby zapobiec przekazaniu informacji - Mamy więcej szpiegów na naszych ziemiach niż sądziliśmy - Karo powinien uważniej przyjrzeć sie szeregom swojej admistracji - System komunikacji przy aprowizacji kompletnie się wysypał - Co inne mocarstwa dowiedziały się z przemarszu (2 zakłady dla Mistrza Szpiegów) Rodzina Inu-karo Wyzwania dotyczące bliskich Karo. Kontakty z matką Karo *'N' Matka nigdy nie wybaczyła Inu-san, że zabił ojca - Nie umknęło to uwagi niektórych urzędników Przywilej narracji jak i zakład: narratora. Drugi sługa Karo * Takuan był przeorem Ukrytej Świątyni na Lisiej Górze (Kitsuneyama) - Kitsuneyama uważana jest za dom wszelkich Hengeyokai (zmiennokształtnych stworzeń, jak tanuki, kitsune, bakeneko itp.) ale szczególnie kitsune. - Ukryta Świątynia to miejsce gdzie znajdziesz odpowiedź na każde pytanie - o ile tam dotrzesz - Mówi się że tamtejsi mnisi widzą wszystko: prawdy, kłamstwa, iluzje i duchy - Inu no Jukotatsu dotarł do Ukrytej Świątyni w wieku lat dziewięciu; powrócił z Takuanem Prywatna audiencja u Dayimio Pytanie czy nauczyciel siotry Inu-karo nie pochodzi z Komori? Amami jest dzieckiem wiatru i ziemi, kroki niosą gdziebądź wiatr tylko przyspiesza. Zawsze szukała mądrych ludzi, nie jest więc zdziweniem że ktoś z Komorii miał zostać jej nuczycielem. Nie biora na uczniów bylekogo nie są tez głupcami. Jest czego się uczyć, wszak wiesz że Amami uczyła się na każdej z czterech gór. Ale na pewno bede chciał dowiedzieć się więcej o nauczycielu. Rodzina Inu Z racji na charakter wyzwania, zamiast przywileju narracji mamy dodatkowy zakład. - Siostra jest najmłodsza - Siostra jest przepiękną kobietą: odziedziczyła urodę po matce, a nawet ją przewyższyła - Brat jest uwielbianym i charyzmatycznym przywódcą o wybuchowym temperamencie - Na tle rodzeństwa Inu prezentuje się najsłabiej, chociaż jest najbardziej stabilny i uparty - Zawsze mogą na sobie polegać - Brat jest natchnionym szermierzem - Siostra jest Onmyoudo - Ma nauczyciela na każdej z Czterech Gór - Wszyscy kochają matkę, która od zawsze była oparciem, zwłaszcza wobec wygającego ojca Plaga Wątki dotyczące Plagi, jej genezy oraz lekarstwa i jego produkcji. Zakład od Narratora: Plaga nazywana jest przez duże P, nie ma innej nazwy. Jest tak poważną i śmiertelną chorobą, że nazwano ją Plagą. Karo wyrusza aby przetestować lekarstwo na plagę * W wyprawie znanej niewielu zorganizowanej przez karo i dowodzonej przez Hiei, udało sie odkryć dwie poważne wady lekarstwa - Produkcja lekarstwa jest długa i skomplikowana - Skrócenie wymaga albo 2 koku albo jednej pory roku - Udało się wyleczyć większość chorych - Mamy zalążek linii produkcyjnej - Od imienia sługi Hieia rozeszła się plotka, że pielgrzymka do góry Hiei może wyleczyć cię z Plagi - Mnisi z jednego z wiekszych zakonów zostali nauczeni jak leczyć plagę (mamy niezależnych lekarzy) Czy Karo zachorował? * Karo zapadł na plagę, lecz nawet wtedy nie przestawał kierować operacją Przywilej narracji gracza, punkt honoru do puli. Fakty o Pladze * Ci którzy przetrwają plagę zwani są wybrańcami bogów - Jedyny symptom przez długi czas to zmęczenie - Został ci miesiąc, gdy przy podwójnym widzeniu zaczyna cię trząść i masz trzykroć bardziej jasny umysł Przekonywanie Daimyo o produkcji lekarstwa *'N' Dayimio dochodzi do wniosku, że w tym momencie ważniejsze jest walka z Wu. Przywilej narracji narratora, koszt przyspieszenia produkcji lekarstwa wzrasta do 4 koku. Upewnić się, żeby nikt z korpusu nie zaraził Dayimio ani nikogo innego * Kwarantana ujawniła jedynego chorego: Karo. - Hiei poddał wszystkich ćwiczeniom fizycznym by wyłapać kto szybko się męczy - O ile produkcja lekarstwa jest kosztowna o tyle produkcja odczynu, który prowokuje symptomy choroby jest proste - Udało się ograniczyć wiedzę o tym że Karo jest chory tylko do Hieia i samego Karo Jak bardzo zaraźliwa jest Plaga * Zadziwiające, lecz Plaga jest regionalna, uderza w pewne miejsca i nie rozprzestrzenia się poza nie - Kluczowym składnikiem jest tak zwane ziele Ascety (ziele używane do transów nirwany) - Warunek sprawczy to ingerencja człoowieka (zatrucie wody bądź ziemi) bądź Czy można wykorzystać terminalne stadium choroby i jego rozjaśniający wpływ na umysł? *Nikt kto dotarł do tego etapu nie wyszedł zeń bez konsekwencji - Wszyscy wybrańcy bogów postąpili krok biżej w stronę Oświecenia - Lekarstwo powinno wspomóc ten proces - Gdy rodzic przeżył Plagę, dziecko ma większe szanse - Któryś z objawów, gdy dochodzimy do tego etapu nigdy nie ustępuje Czy zmiany w wybrańcach bogów są warte ryzyka? * Tak jeśli Twoim mieczem jest umysł - Znaczniki: "Epilepsja" lub "Kiepski wzrok", ale Twa Mądrość wzrośnie - Niektórzy z wybrańców rozmawiali z przodkami Czy Karo złamie się wcześniej i w strachu nakaże swe leczenie * Wieczerem 17 dnia miesiąca pierwszych pąków Karo klanu Jukotatsu Inu no Jukootatsu zakazł Hieiowi i Takuanowi podawania mu lakarstwa w jakikolwiek sposób, do momentu gdy nie dotrze do terminalnego stadium Plagi. - Ta decyzja poruszy moje sługi - Ci którzy o tym wiedzą patrzą na mnie z szacunkiem Czy Karo zdoła ukryć swą chorobę? * Nie zmylisz oczu matki nawet gdy zmylisz wszystkich innych - Aranżuje spotkanie z Mistrzem Szpiegów - Oficjalnie, w ramach kary za niedotrzymaną obietnicę (narzeczeństwo naszego pana) przywdziewam strój komuso do odwołania - Podobno Karo upodobał sobie jakąś kobiete dla której buduje dom, może chodzi o konkubinę W rzeczywistości zaszywa się tam codziennie aby przyjąć specyfiki wzmacniające i odpocząć - Karo nie wie, że matka wie Karo wymyśla kod *21 dnia miesiąca Pierwszych Pąków podczas swych pierszych godzin odosobnienia, Inu no Jukotatsu wymyślił ograniczony, chociaż niezwykle chytry kod, ukrywający prawdziwe znaczenie pod pięknymi słowami - Kod jest zoptymalizowany na Karo i Daimyo - Wystarczy by w obecności Daimyo wypowiedział wiersz a on pojmie przesłanie - Użycie kodu wymaga Wyzwania Piękna - Jest prosty poemat autorstwa Karo, dający dostęp do słabszej wersji kodu przeznaczonego choćby dla Mistrza Szpiegów Przekazanie informacji o pladze za pomocą zakodowanego poematu * Sezonowy poemat karo stał się hitem dworu - Daimyo rozbawiła chytrość przekazu - Natychmiast podłapał metodę i będzie mógł swobodnie jej uzyć - Daimyo wezwie Karo na rozmowę, by móc swobodnie o tym porozmawiać Kto stoi za Plagą * Źródłem plagi jest prowincja filozofów Komori nasz sąsiad z północy - To prowincja która uzyskała obietnicę starego Daimyo o zaręczynach - Są powszechnie uważani za zagorzałych pacyfistów Prowincja filozofów Komori * W całej okolicy Komori jest uważana za najsłabszą prowincję - To krzewiciele nowych idei, stamtąd wywodzi się wielu wędrujących mnichów i nauczycieli Inne wątki Budowanie świata, zamach, generalnie: rzeczy niepowiązane (wprost) z Plagą, rodem Inu bądź kampanią osłabiającą Wu. Zamach na daimyo (śmierć yojimbo Inotsuki) - kontrtest! Kontrtest: zakład Narratora oznaczony kursywą. * Szybko przeprowadzone poszukiwania ujawniły zamachowca w jednym z roninów wcielonych do klanu. ''- Celem ataku był yojimbo Inotsuka'' - Chodziło o informacje jakie posiadał na temat Wu i sukcesję, z racji bycia bękartem ich daimyo. - Inotsuka pozostawił po sobie dziennik! Dziennik dla Mistrza Szpiegów : Wyzwanie do rozegrania. Stan cywilny Daimyo * Stan kawalerski Daimyo jest przedmiotem targów pomiędzy Jukotatsu a ich sąsiadami - Napięte relacje z jednym z sąsiadów ze względu na pominięcie starej obietnicy złożonej jeszcze przez szalonego Daimyo - Oficjalnie to wina Karo, nieoficjalnie wziął to na siebie by Daimyo był czysty i dla jego gry - Daimyo chce by sąsiedzi licytowali się o niego oferując coraz to większe posagi - Wybranką Daimyo jest najmłodsza córka obecnego Daimyo Wu - Podobno jest zaręczona z sąsiadem Wu, o którym nic nie wiemy - Daimyo w trakcie jedej z wypraw do Wu zdobył serce tej dziewczyny - Dziewczyna jest mu tak oddana jak jest piękna - Nosi jego dziecko (wie o tym Dziewczyna, jej najbiższa dwórka oraz posłaniec do daimyo) Kategoria:Sesja